disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Anna
Princess Anna is the main protagonist in the upcoming 2013 Disney animated film Frozen. She will be voiced by Kristen Bell. In November 2013, she will join the Disney Princess line-up making her the twelfth Disney Princess Disney Magazines Editorial Calendars. Background Anna is a member of a royal family and the younger sister of Elsa. Whilst Elsa is known to be both beautiful and elegant and is loved by the townspeople, Anna remains as some what of a free spirit. Elsa is both a queen in mind manner and appearance whilst Anna is happy to play the fun-loving younger sister role. Though Anna is flawed she is wonderfully warm and optimistic, much unlike Elsa who is cold and fearful. Anna has a very close relationship with her elder sister until this bond is shattered by Anna messing up at Elsa's coronation, leading to Elsa revealing her powers over ice and snow and cursing Anna. Role in film When Anna is cursed by her estranged sister, the cold-hearted Snow Queen, Anna's only hope of reversing the curse is to survive a perilous but thrilling journey across an icy and unforgiving landscape. Joined by a rugged, thrill-seeking outdoorsman, his one antlered reindeer and a hapless snowman, Anna must race against time, conquer the elements and battle an army of menacing snowmen if she ever hopes to melt her frozen heart. Gallery Anna.jpg Anna.png anna2.jpg|Anna tumblr_lykbhakMVQ1r94mgyo1_r1_500.png Frozen-2013-frozen-31032233-472-268.png Frozen-2013-frozen-31032239-512-384.png Tumblr mckz40ZfeO1rzy6iyo1 1280.jpg Tumblr mcalj6r0rq1reiavco1 500.jpg Annaconceptart.jpg|Concept art of Anna. Tumblr mezgoo22Kf1r94mgyo1 1280.jpg|The First exclusive concept image! Frozen-First-Look-Full-Copy.jpg Anna (The Next Disney Princess).png|Anna (The Newest Disney Princess) Tumblr mfp7jh3P3j1rmnmfyo1 500.png annafrozen.png Trivia *Anna will be the first Disney Princess to have a biological relative as the film's villain, not counting Ariel, who was originally going to have Ursula as her aunt. *Anna will be the 12th member in the official line-up, and will be the third freckled and third computer animated princess after Rapunzel and Merida. *Even though the animation format has yet to be known, she'll be the third to have her movie be released in Disney Digital 3D. *Anna will be the 4th Disney Princess to have blue eyes (the first three being Cinderella, Ariel and Merida). *Anna will be the 4th Disney Princess to have blonde hair, arguably she could be considered the 2nd as Cinderella is really a strawberry-blonde, Aurora who is also a blonde, and Rapunzel is truly a brunette. *Anna will be the first true blond haired, blue eyed Disney Princess, excluding Eilonwy. *Anna will be the 3rd Disney Princess to have any siblings (first is Ariel, second is Merida), and the 1st to only have one. She also will be the 2nd Disney Princess to be the youngest sibling, Ariel being the 1st. *It is unknown if Anna has a classic ballgown. *It is unknown if Anna will wear boots, a winter hat, and winter gloves. If so, then she will be the first Disney Princess to wear boots. *It's currently unknown whether or not there will be more princesses after Anna. *Anna may be the second Disney princess to have her hair in pigtail braids. Cinderella is the first. *Anna is based on Gerda from the original ''Snow Queen ''fairytale. References Category:Frozen characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Heroines Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Singing Characters Category:European characters Category:Upcoming Category:Magic Users Category:Expected Future Disney Princesses Category:Royalty Category:Princesses Category:Daughters Category:Living characters Category:Teenagers Category:Animated characters Category:Lovers